The Light who saved my day
by hiroslove
Summary: Mr. Dickinson called Shiva, the cousin of Robert, to join Tyson's Team during the upcoming tournament. After the tournament, Boris returned. What will happen to them? And suddenly Bryan showed some emotions torwards Shiva. Will they end up as a couple?
1. Profile

This is your Profile. If you don't like OC's, then don't read it, thank you.

**Name:** Shiva Iceberg  
**Age:** 17  
**Height:** 5'2"  
**Personality:** calm, caring, easy flaming (if Tyson is near), somewhat like Kai  
**Nationality:** German  
**Likes:** rock/metal music, reading, her BeyBlade, strawberrys  
**Dislikes:** spiders, insects, alcohol, if someone smokes near her, rap music as well as soul- jazz- pop- and girlie music, MingMing, boys like Tyson  
**Family:** Cousin (Robert Jurgens)  
**Looks like:** flaming red hair that reached down to her breasts, crystal blue eyes, somewhat chubby (NOT fat), has a lot in her upper region that get any boys attention (she hates that)  
**Past:** grew up with Robert and his parents. Her mother and her father died in an air crash.  
**How she met Tyson and the others:** during the tournament 2 years ago where they met Tala's team for the first time

**BeyBlade:** silver with red, black and white stripes around it, looks somewhat like a mirror  
**BitBeast:** Amaterasu  
**Looks like:** a pure white wolf with strange red markings and some sort of an ink strain at the tip of the tail  
**Powers:** represents the sun, can attack with a giant fireball (Rising Sun) and a sword-like thunderbolt (Thunder-Edge), can also reflect the attacks of the enemies


	2. Chapter 1 - An unexpected call

You were sitting in your favorite chair at the airport, waiting for your airplane. Sighing, you lean back while closing your eyes. _'Just great... the day started so good'_ you think to yourself.

_\*/__**flashback**__\*/_  
You were sitting at the desk in your kitchen, eating breakfast. The sun was shining through your window, the sky was blue without any clouds... but there was a strange tension in the air. While you were reading the newspaper, the phone starts to ring. You answered and were truly surprised.

"Hey Shiva. How are you?" your cousin asked. "Robert! It's been a long time isn't it?" In the background you could hear Enrique pleading to Robert for the telephone handset. "He still tries to get my attention, eh?" you asked, giggling. "*Sigh* Yes. You should see him on the streets... Oliver starts to flirt with the girls as well. " "Oh my... you have my compassion Robert." "Thanks but that won't help me at the moment" he replied. "So tell me. What is it? You haven't called me to have a smalltalk, right?" "Yes. There's a new tournament coming up. Mr. Dickenson called us a few days ago" he explained. "A new tournament?" "Yes. But this one will be difficult. They're changing the rules." "Hm... that sound's interesting." He explained a few more details until the bell rang. The postman. "Please wait a moment Robert" you said and opened the door. The postman handed you a letter from the BBA. "Just in second, I got a letter from Mr. Dickenson. It's an airline ticket" you continued after you opened the letter. "I guess he want you to join Tyson's team then?" "I don't know. He just wrote that I should visit him as soon as I can" you said, pondering about what he wrote. "Well, you should get ready then" Robert said. "Yeah, I guess..." "I'll see you at the tournament then" he said and hung up. You placed the handset back onto it's charge station and took a closer look to the letter.

_'Dear Shiva,_

_I guess you already heard about the upcoming tournament.  
I'm sending you an airline ticket with this letter._

Please come visit me as soon as you can.

_sincerely, _  
_Mr. Dickenson'_

Still pondering about the letter, you walked into you room and packed some stuff into your case. You called a taxi and went to the airport.  
_\*/__**end of flashback**__\*/_

You let out a heavy sigh. It's then when you noticed a strange man. He looked somewhat like Boris. He had could eyes and he tried to avoid the sun as much as he could. A group of kids came out of the terminal where he was waiting. A boy with blonde hair, he was looking like a teenie-star. He was followed by a boy with short, almost white hair, a girl with rose hair and the matching eyes and a boy who apparently came from Afrika. They made their way quickly through the upcoming crowd of fangirls and went into one of the elevators. As soon as they appeared, they're gone.

You frowned. From what your senses are telling you, that could mean trouble. BIG trouble to be honest. You remembered the rumors you've heard a few days ago. A few kids were talking about some 'really awesome' bladers. One of them mentioned, they could be stronger than the Majestics. "_Mrs. Iceberg please come to terminal 9_" a voice called through the speakers. Still pondering about the rumors, you went to the terminal, checked in and got into the airplane.

You were sitting in the back, drinking a coke and eating some cake, when something hit you. _'Could it be that Tala and his boys are behind this? No... They might be cruel but they won't try the same thing twice. I wonder if they're ok...'_ you thought to yourself. Your thoughts wandered off again to the tournament 2 years ago. You've never seen bladers like them. No emotions, just following their orders at any costs. You felt sorry for them. Beeing raised in that abbey with hundrets of tortures. And that one blader... Bryan was his name... he was ready to kill Ray, no matter what. Raised to be a puppet with no own will... Suddenly you felt the urge to hug the boys... just to show them that it doesn't hurt. A slight blush appeared under your eyes. You quickly shook your head. _'What am I thinking? I think I'm going insane'_ you sigh. You closed your eyes to take a nap.

You woke up a few hours later when the stewardess poked your shoulder. "Miss Iceberg? We landed a few minutes ago. There's a driver waiting for you" she explained. You thanked her and stretched your body. _'I hate airplanes'_ you thought to yourself and walked out of the airplane. You walked out of the terminal where a boy was waiting for you. He had light blue hair and brown eyes. He looked like an older and more matured version of Tyson. "Shiva Iceberg?" he asked. "Yes." "My name is Hiro. Mr. Dickenson asked me to pick you up. Shall we go?" You nodded your head and he grabbed your case. "Ah you don't need to do this" you said, blushing a little. He turned around and simply smiled at you, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

You sat next to Hiro in the front of the car, enjoying the view you haven't seen for a while. "Do you know why Mr. Dickenson wants to see you?" he suddenly asked. "Huh... er, no" you replied "but I guess it has something to do with the upcoming tournament." "That's right. You're a blader like your cousin, right? I want to battle with you." "So you want to test my strength?" you asked, letting a smirk appear on your lips. He grinned at you. The rest of the drive was silent. He stopped in front of the BBA building and parked not to far from the entrance. You entered the huge building and went to the elevators. He took you down into the basement to the biggest stadium.

"So Shiva... can we start?" he asked, laying your case next to the elevator. You still were stunned. You remembered the stadiums from 2 years ago, but THIS... it was incredible. "Wow... I can't remember such a big stadium here." Hiro chuckled. "They fully renovated the BBA from top to bottom. This here is the biggest in the basement but the one on the roof is bigger than this here" he explained. Still stunned you made your blade ready. It took you about 15 minutes. The last time you had a match was 2 years ago. Amaterasu got a good hit from that boy called Spencer, one of Tala's teammates and nearly broke into pieces. You managed to beat him, but since that day you have not bladed again. You worked hard to create a new blade, one that was better than 'old Ammy' like you called Amaterasu's first blade. "I'm sorry" you sighed. "Hm?" "I have not bladed since that one battle 2 years ago, you know. I worked on a new, better blade but wasn't able to test it" you explained. You stared for a moment at Amaterasus BitChip. While you were working on her new blade, the BitChip changed its form. The once howling wolf looked like it was roaring like a lion now, with an extended paw, showing it's claws and fangs. You felt the warmth of her flooding into your soul, telling you that she was ready to fight when you placed the BitChip into his spot.

**\Hiro's POV/**  
You looked at Shiva while she was working. _'She's not only a strong blader but she can also handle the tools to create a blade. Now I got it why Mr. Dickenson called for her'_ you smiled to yourself. "I'm ready" she said, calling you back into the present. You noticed the aura around her. She looked like she was burning. Red... a red aura that was changing into a pure white, almost blending aura. And there... her eyes... they were gleaming golden, but just for a moment. "Hello? Earth to Hiro! Can we start?" she asked again. "Uh, yeah sure. Sorry I thought about something" you said. "I already got that" she said, rolling her eyes. "3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!" you shouted, launching your blade into the dish. Her blade was making circles around yours. "Let's start it. Let me see what your new blade is up to. Metal Driger, attack!" you ordered, letting your blade move with fullspeed into the direction of her blade. "Amaterasu, go!" Her blade made a sharp turn in the last moment, avoiding the contact with yours. "Not bad, but what about this? Wave Buster!" Your blade was now making holograms of himself. "Ninja eh? Not bad Hiro, but not good enough" she smiled. You knew she was up to something. She watched carefully, scanning the area. You launched a second blade into the dish. She raised an eyebrow. "What are you going to do now? Cheating?" "No. I want to see how you can handle 2 blades at once" you simply answered. "Fine. Ammy, Rising Sun!" Shiva ordered and in the next moment, the stadium was filled with that blinding aura. You could not see much, but what you could see was her blade, covered in some sort of fireball, circling around the dish like a meteorite. 'Rising Sun...' you thought. Then it hit's you. "Metal Driger, come back!" you yelled, but it was too late. Amaterasu smashed into your blades, knocking them out of the stadium.

**\Your POV/**  
"Metal Driger, come back!" Hiro yelled. A bit too late. Ammy was smashing into his blades, knocking them out of the dish. You called Ammy back and walked over to him. "Sorry about that" you said, pointing to his blades. His blades were molten at the outside. The attack rings were destroyed, the balance ring completely gone. "What was that?" he asked, somewhat shocked. "Ammy has the power of the sun herself. I never imagined my new blade would be so strong. Seems like I've done a good job" you smiled, looking at your blade.

You picked Hiro's blades up and gave him some new parts. He was talking with you about the upcoming tournament and you agreed to enter the team. He said it wouldn't be good for Tyson and his friends if they meet you during the qualifying. You would be one of the backup bladers if something goes wrong. "Sounds nice" you simply replied. "Here. I finished your blades" you said and handed him his blades.

You explained some details about the small changes you made on his blades and how they're going to work with his strategy. It was evening now and both of you were hungry. Hiro was offering to treat you something to eat as 'thank you' for joining the team and helping him with his blades. You accepted his offer and went to a fancy restaurant.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Newcomer

Laying there in the grass you enjoyed the cool breeze. It was early in the morning and Tyson was giving some training lessions to some kids. Well... he tried it, to be honest. He won every match and when one of the kids asked him for some tuning advise he almost fell over. Tyson was a good blader but he had not even the slightest clue about Bey Gadges and stuff like that. In the end, Kenny had to save him (again).

You joined them 2 days ago. Tyson was like a girl on sugar when he saw you. You were able to step back just in time before he could hug your upper region... You smacked his head for that, making Hilary burst into evil laughers. Just to mention it: Kai was happy that you were with them, too. So he had a sparing partner 'with some nuts' - in his words.

You were eating the Dumplings Ray brought with him. Hell that boy can cook. It always flashed you, making him smile. You were watching Tyson and the boys again while talking with Ray until a booming voice made you fell backwards from the bank while Ray was choking on his dumpling.

"YOU'RE A LOSER, TYSON!"

Hilary completely freaked out and looked around like she was searching a ghost. While you were patting Rays back, a huge dust cloud came down from the knoll and the next thing you saw was a boy with dirty red hair standing next to Tyson, challenging him. "There's a new number one in town and that's me! You can call me Daichi" the boy explained and launched his blade in front of Tysons feet. "So... You think that you can beat me, huh?" Tyson asked. "A lot of people tryied this before you. But no one ever does..." You sighed. Tyson was as pertly as ever. "You're not going to fight him, don't you?" Kenny asked. "I'm just giving him a lession." You watched them carefully. "If I win, you have to leave" Tyson said to the newcomer. "Ok Tyson. But if I win, YOU have to leave" the kid replied. Tyson smirked and launched his blade into the dish. That boy, Daichi, followed Tyson and launched his blade into the dish as well.

It looked like a short battle but it wasn't. Tyson knocked Daichis blade out of the dish but it was still spinning around. "The battle isn't over." "What are you talking about? Your blade is out of the stadium, and the official rules say that the fight is over when one of the blades leave the stadium" Hilary quoted the rules. "We don't even have stadiums where I come from" Daichi explained. "The whole world is our stadium. We battle in the rivers, the forest and even in the sky."

You remembered a story your cousin told you when you were kids. Bladers without stadiums. You, the modern kids are used to use the stadiums for your battles but a long long time ago, the people had no stadiums to play. So they used the nature as their stadium. The mountains, the forest, the sea... even the sky. Those bladers were a terrible enemy in the nature but have some trouble in the polished stadiums. That boy is going to make trouble.

Kai walked over to you and watched the scenario with you. He frowned. He knew exactly what you were thinking. Before he could say a single word, you stopped him. "Just watch it." You noticed his surprised look but you ignored it. Daichi clucked Tyson away from the dish, over to the nearest bushes where he created a giant sand-tornado. Tyson tried to break through the tornado walls but failed greatly. "Chef! I have some problems here" Tyson called over to Kenny. "I'm trying to find a way Tyson, calm down" Kenny replied and hammered on his laptop. "Tyson! Stay with your strategy and let it run" you yelled. "Stay... with my strategy?" He seemed to think about something and then he got it. "Alright. Go Dragoon!" he ordered and his BeyBlade rushed up the pole of the swings. He used this little power-up to gain more speed. Dragoon flew into the eye of Daichi's sand-tornado and created his own tornado. Tyson's blade crashed into Daichi's and rammed it into the ground, giving it a few scratches. That was the moment when Kai left the scene. You wondered where he was going but it was his business.

Daichi, totally down with his mood, threw himself around Tyson's waist. "Let me go!" Tyson yelled. "No! I want a rematch!" Daichi begged. Watching them made you smirk. They have so much in common but they don't even realize it. Daichi truly is as stubborn as Tyson. But to be honest, it'll be going hard to handle Tyson and a miniature version of Tyson at the same time. Sighing, you made your way over to Tyson but suddenly, a strange blade moved around your legs and over to Tyson. The blade circled a few times around him and made his way back to where it came from - to the nearest tree. A boy with strange clothes was standing on a limb and catched the blade.

**\Stranger's POV/**  
You catched your blade and stared at Tyson. He wasn't able to tell if you're a friend or an enemy. "..." "Hey! Who are you?" Tyson yelled. "My name is Jin of the Gale. I'm here to challenge you" you simply answered and jumped out of the tree, landing in front of Tyson. You quickly checked your surroundings. Shiva was there as well. From the look on her face she already got who you are. "So? What's your answer?" you asked, rising your launcher. From what you could tell he wasn't even thinking what he was doing. He launched his blade together with yours. "Hey! I'm the one who is going to blade with him!" the boy who's name is Daichi yelled and launched his blade in front of your feet, aiming four your and Tyson's blade. "Who do you think you are? He challenged me, not you" Tyson barked. "You owe me a rematch" Daichi shot back. "Hey! This is where the action is!" you shouted at them and smashed into their blades, knocking them a few feet away, but they were still spinning.

Suddenly, Daichi aimed for Tyson's blade. You wanted to test how he can handle two blades at once so you aimed for Tyson's blade as well, but something stopped you. A fourth blader has joined the party. "Two against one? Isn't that a bit unfair?" You peeked to the side to see the chinese boy - Ray - walking closer. It was his blade. "Who comes first, also flies out as first" you announced and aimed for Ray's blade. "Metal Driger, finish this!"

**\Your POV/**  
"Metal Driger, finish this!" the stranger called. You exactly knew who it was. That Tyson wasn't able to remember his own brother was beyond your logic. You sighed. Kenny was busy to record the fight but wasn't very pleased - he seemed to be shocked. When they aimed for each other again, the shouting of someone stopped them. "Heey! Stop this right now!"

You turned around to face Max. "You're in the right place at the right time, Maxi" you smiled. The battle ended immediatly, shocking everyone who was in. The blade of Jin was the only blade who was still spinning. _'Seems like I made a good job'_ you smiled to yourself.

Jin left the scene growling and you turned around to look at Kennys laptop. Max recorded something he saw in the news - the announcement of the upcoming BeyBlade World Championship. That truly shocked the boys: they were truly changing the rules. While they were talking about the changed rules, you sneaked away.

_**~~~Later in the evening~~~**_  
You made your way over to the small river. You plunged your feet into the cold water to cool yourself. It is still hot in the evening. But that's normal for a summer in Japan. The bushes behind you started to move.

"Looks like your little plan failed, eh?" you asked the person. A shadow was getting closer to you until it was at your left side. The person sat down and sighed. "Yeah, sort of. I never knew his friends would stand up for him." Hiro was proud of his brother but worried at the same time. "So what do you think?" "About what?" you asked back. "About his friends and the team." "Hm... that's not easy to say... I guess Max and Ray are going to leave the team for good. Kai will go sooner or later as well. I guess Tyson will let his temper run amok" you replied. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, Tyson has a bad habit of doing that" he sighed. "We have to be prepared. Lets expect thw worst but hope for the best" you told him while drying your feet. You pulled your shoes back on and made your way back to your home.


End file.
